Goonies: A Different Dilemma
by The Madman From The Bronx
Summary: NOW COMPLETE! A year ago, the goonies were able to save the Goon Docks from being destroyed. When a new problem arises in Astoria, will they be able to solve it? New character Mouth has a sister! Rated T for language. SEQUEL ON THE WAY!
1. The Triple Bet

Disclaimer: I do not own any character in this story except for Lea- so far. Also an alleged line from Parent Trap in here.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One- The Triple Bet 

It was a boring day for the Goonies. Everyone was at Mikey's house. Mikey was lying on the couch, throwing a baseball into the air and catching it. Data was in front of the window, watching the rain fall. Chunk was in the kitchen, looking for something to eat. Mouth and I were playing cards.

I spoke, breaking the silence.

"Hey guys, let's paint the wall."

Mikey caught his baseball. "What? Why?"

"So we can watch it dry."

"Oh, very funny, Lea. Ha ha. Get a sense of humor."

"Mikey," I said loudly, over Mouth's grumpy retort, "I bet Mouth will pay for everybody's ice cream today when we go to the ice cream parlor."

"You're on." Mikey said. "3 dollars."

"No way!" Mouth said, "Did you fall down the stairs today and bump your head?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "No. An apple fell on my head. You on?" I asked Mouth.

Mouth rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I…"

"3 dollars?"

"Whatever! 3 dollars! I draw!" He said, sounding really annoyed.

I looked at my cards. I had a wild card, and 2 6s. Nothing spectacular. I looked at my brother's face, trying to detect a bluff. Instead, I saw his eyes crinkled in an evil smile.

But then I saw another option- a flush. I had 3 clubs in my card, plus a wild card. One of my 6s was a diamond.

I groaned. That meant breaking up a pair. Oh well. Not much to lose.

I flipped my card face down and said, "Dealer takes one." I drew a card and kept a straight face. The ace of clubs. Great! Then I groaned as convincingly as I could. The more money Mouth put into this game, the more money would be left over from the ice cream treat. for me to spend! If I won, that is.

His evil grin widened, and he said, "I raise." He pushed around a quarter of his allowance into the pile. Ha. Either he didn't realize that his bet in the poker game EXCLUDED the 3 dollars on his part, or he just didn't think he was going to lose.

I sighed, feigning remorse as I matched his raise.

He took one last look at my face and said, "All in." He pushed his remaining change into the center of the table we were using.

I was doing great. Things couldn't have been better. "I'm dead." I groaned while pushing all my change to the center.

Mouth laid down his cards. A straight.

"You're so good at poker Mouth…" I sighed, laughing at him inside.

"But not good enough!" I proclaimed, laying out my cards.

"Mikey, Mouth, pay up, suckers." I said quickly.

"What? What do you…"

"Mikey and Mouth both bet that Mouth would not buy us ice cream today," I said, grinning from ear to ear, tossing Mouth's change and catching it again. "Thanks for the treat, Mouth."

Mikey groaned and stuffed a pillow in his face. Mouth looked stunned. I just grinned ecstatically.

Mikey handed over 3 dollars. Mouth didn't do anything.

"You owe me 3 dollars, Mouth." I told him.

"Thank you for stating the obvious."

"You're welcome," I said, giving him a sisterly pat on the back. (If there is such a thing.) He just scowled at me while I counted my bills.

I would probably break even buying ice cream on Mouth's allowance, but I still get 6 dollars spending money from the other 2 stakes on the bet! Yes!

We walked to the ice cream shop, passing a few election boards on the way. When we arrived, I bought ice cream for everyone.

"So I pay for everybody's ice cream, and this is the thanks I get." Mouth said grumpily as he and Chunk battled to get the greater amount of Mouth's ice cream.

I saw Andy and Stef sitting in another booth. We might stop and say hi before we return to Mikey's house.

"Well, it wasn't exactly out of the kindness of your heart." I muttered.

He glared at me.

"So when are you going to stop sulking Mouth? You know, Stef's right over there." I said. I gestured over to the booth where she and Andy were sitting. He stopped sulking and went over to talk to her.

"So Mikey, where's Brand?" I asked, as Chunk scooped out Mouth's last bite of ice cream.

"Uhhh, probably somewhere with Andy."

"Nope. Andy's here. Over there with Stef." I pointed to the booth again.

"Hmmm, that's weird," but Mikey had a faint smile on his face. He had a small crush on Andy.

"So Data, how have your inventions been…"

Mouth came back.

"You guys, I have bad news."

We all stayed silent, waiting for Mouth to continue.

"Troy's dad is running for mayor."

"WHAT! No!" Everybody looked surprised at my outburst. I lowered my voice to a whisper. "You know what he's going to do? He'll start by raising all the taxes. He'll ignore all the problems at the Goon Docks. He's going to try and get rid of the middle class of Astoria and make it a rich kid community! How can that asshole…"

"Shhh! Andy's right over there!"

I clamped my mouth shut and sat down, though anger was still bubbling inside me. We had to stop him. If he became mayor, life would become miserable for all living at the Goon Docks. The higher class would thrive, the middle class would probably become nonexistent in Astoria, and the lower class, I cringed to think of what would happen to them.

I ate my ice cream, thinking. We had managed to save the Goon Docks last year. Could we do it again?

* * *

Thanks a bunch for reading! Please review! 


	2. Holding My Tongue

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Lea.

* * *

Chapter Two- Holding My Tongue 

"Thanks for the ice cream, Lea."

"Yeah, thanks!"

"Thanks, Lea!"

Mouth grunted. He was back to being in a bad mood, after he heard about Mr. Perkins being in the election.

"Thank you, Mouth." I said, not unkindly.

He grunted again, to signify that he had heard. Under normal circumstances, I would have laughed, but I had other things on my mind.

"What do you think we can do about Troy's dad?" I asked. We had to do something about it.

"I don't know."

"The only thing I know is that my dad stands little chance against him." Mikey said, depressed.

Mikey's dad was also running for mayor. I didn't agree with Mikey; his Dad's name was very well known around the Goon Docks, after what happened a year ago. The Goon Docks would definitely support him. But the upper-class Astorians would be all the way with Perkins. And people not from around the Goon Docks would probably vote for him, too. Mikey's dad DID chance a chance, and with some effort, I was almost sure he could win the election.

Mikey sighed, and I followed his gaze.

I saw a lightweight sign that said, "Vote for Perkins!" and had a picture of Troy's dad on the front. I kicked the sign, and pushed it down with my foot.

"Uh oh, you're going to get in trouble for that, Lea."

I scoffed. "Give me a break! It isn't staked on private property! It isn't vandalism!"

"And in case you're wondering, I don't give a DAMN about him!" I said, my voice rising with my anger.

I stopped for a second, and exhaled. "But we have to stop him."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "But how?" was the question on all of our minds.

Persuasion. That was the only way. We had to persuade the majority of Astoria that Mr. Walsh was better for the job.

That thought ran through my mind all the way back to Mikey's house.

"Lea."

"Lea!"

"LEA!!!"

I was pushed roughly on the shoulder. I turned around, my arm ready to teach Mouth who could and couldn't push me. Instead, I found a very scared Chunk.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! Mouth, your sister's a murderer!!!"

"Lea, what did you do to Chunk?" Mikey asked irritably.

"I thought he was Mouth." I said simply.

"I'm outta here!" Mouth piped up, feigning fear and retreating to the kitchen.

"GET BACK HERE MOUTH I HAVE NO ONE TO PLAY CARDS WITH!" I screamed, pretending to be angry.

"AHHHHHHHH Goodbye, cruel world!" Mouth shouted. I went into the kitchen to tackle him.

"You're gonna meet your maker!" I threatened, shaking my fist menacingly.

"SHUT UP you guys!" Someone shouted from the other room.

"Awww," I said, walking out of the kitchen. "I can see I'm not wanted here. I'm going for a walk." I made my way toward the door.

"Yeah, go. Far away!" Mouth added in a whisper. I just waved my fist at him and shut the door.

I shoved my hands in my pockets. It was a cold night. I decided to go somewhere I hadn't been in over a year- the Lighthouse Lounge. I smirked as I walked._ A trip down memory lane. _I thought sarcastically.

No sooner than a few paces and I was thrown against a wall. "I saw what you did earlier. When you and your friends were walking home."

I didn't need to look up to see who it was. I smirked sarcastically.

"Troy." I said. "Troy, Troy, Troy. It's been awhile, hasn't it. Last time I remember seeing you was when we kicked your ASS!" Great. My temper was getting the better of me already. Oh well. The game has started.

"Hah. Would you like to rephrase that?" He said menacingly.

"No, don't think I would." What could he possibly do to me that would last for more than 10 seconds?

"I can't WAIT until my dad wins the election! That's when all you white trash will be banished from here!"

I laughed, though it was a false laugh. "You know, Troy, you sound just like a 2 year old. Being spoiled rotten by your father. Your father gives you everything you want. When has there ever been a time that you didn't have your way, because it was GIVEN to you? Or if you didn't have your way, go cry about it. 'Andy! You GOONIE!'" I shrieked, imitating him, not really caring about the consequences.

That had gotten him pissed. He pulled me away from the wall, only to slam me into it again. Once, twice, three times.

It hurt every time. But nothing would injure my spirit- or mouth. "I'll say Troy, you're pretty strong for someone who sits on their ass all day."

I was not speaking literally. There's no way he would be this strong if I was speaking literally. But metaphorically speaking, I was correct. He sat on his ass all day while his dad gave him what he wanted on a silver platter.

He rammed me into the wall again, this time, face first. I slowly fell, but to my surprise, was caught. Then hurled. Hard.

I opened my eyes when I was on the ground. Troy looked terrified at what he'd done.

"Listen, bitch," I glared at him. "You tell anyone about this, you're going to regret it!"

I was all about to make a sarcastic remark, but then I truly realized what he was saying. Troy and his dad could do harm. Not just to me, but to my family. They could get us kicked out of Astoria. I had to keep my mouth shut.

"Fine. I will not tell."

He ran off, and I remembered being alone- and nothing else.

I opened my eyes, remembering Troy's threat instantly. I was aching all over, and chilled to the bone. Autumn got cold in Astoria. I stood up and almost instinctively started walking to my house. Then I remembered that Mouth and the others were at Mikey's, and set off to his house, checking my appearance in a few shop windows on the way to make sure I didn't look too beaten up.

After a few minutes, I arrived at the house. Everyone was there, as I had hoped.

"Where were you?" Mikey asked.

"Out walking." I tried to look as normal as possible.

"Are you okay? You look really shaken."

"Yeah, I'm all right. I just came back because the cold was starting to get to me."

"Oh."

Mikey and Mouth bought my excuse. Chunk was eating and Data was trying out his new invention.

Mouth and I played a few games of cards, then went back to our house. As soon as I was in my room, I fell into my bed, asleep before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

This is my first fan fic, and I hope I'm doing okay with it. So is it bad? Good? Please review.

* * *


	3. Starting 'The Plan' and Peanut Butter Sa

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters used in the movie The Goonies. I do not own Marilyn Monroe's name (ha ha) or the TV show "I Ran All The Way Home."

* * *

Chapter 3: Starting 'The Plan' and Peanut Butter Sandwiches 

_Mouth and I were fighting over the TV. He was watching the beginning of some dumb Marilyn Monroe movie, with a stupid police chase. I was missing "All The Way Home," one of my favorite movies of all time. I hated western or action things, and the police chase in this movie was no exception. Mouth thought my movie was old, and I thought his movie was just stupid._

_"You can see this movie at the theater when it's re-released; Mine is a TV release, and I'm missing it!"_

_"The stupid one?"_

_"Not half as stupid as this bull!"_

_"What?! This is a GREAT police chase."_

_"You can see it on TV almost anytime; I'M MISSING MY MOVIE!!!"_

_We screamed and shouted, arguing for about 20 minutes. Neither of us heard the front door slam._

_"Clark! Lea!" Dad was trying to shout over us. As soon as I saw his face, I knew something was wrong._

_"What is it, Dad?" I asked, concerned._

_"I lost my job. The Perkins are claiming our house tomorrow."_

_Lost my job…_

_Lost my job…_

_Lost my job…_

_Perkins…_

_Perkins…_

_Losing our house…_

_Taking house…_

_Like what almost happened to Mikey…_

_What would we do?_

_Where would we go?_

_Short notice…_

_Apartment…_

_Rent…_

_Debt…_

_Friends…_

_Gone…_

_Never…_

_Again…_

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

I woke up.

_Just a nightmare, _I thought, relieved.

After a week had passed, Troy's threat was still fresh on my mind.

_After a week, you're still having nightmares about Troy?_ I chided myself. _Snap out of it, HE's not going to tell anyone obviously, and Mr. Walsh is going to win this election anyway! It's not a problem!_

I felt unsure about those last 2 thoughts, but pushed the matter away as I got dressed and staggered into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

I stared at myself in the mirror and saw dark brown hair that was tousled (I had forgotten to brush it last night,) and blue eyes had a mixture of sleepiness and grumpiness in them. I looked 3 years older than I really was (which was 14) and felt around 50 years older.

Over a week, we had developed a plan for the victory of Mr. Walsh- and Astoria. It included scouring all of the town records, trying to dig up something against the Perkins family. What we would do with it, we still weren't completely sure. Blackmail? Good idea, but nevertheless one we could get in real trouble for. Negative campaign ads? A possibility.

"The Plan" also required a rendezvous spot for everyone at 10:00 on a Saturday morning. And a few times during the week. Mikey got tired of being the main host, so suggested our house as a meeting spot.

Today was our first Saturday meeting. If I had predicted how hard it was going to be for me to wake up, I wouldn't have agreed to it so whole-heartedly.

I walked downstairs, being greeted by several shouts of "Good morning, sleepyhead!"

Everybody automatically resumed their conversation.

We called our group "The Convention." It consisted of me, Mouth, Mikey, Data, Chunk, and Stef. Brand was not in on the secret and neither was Andy, and we weren't sure whom she supported.

"SOOO guys, come up with anything?"

"Ha. Wouldn't you like to know."

"If you came down here on time, maybe you would."

I sighed. _Who would want to be awake at 10 on a Saturday morning?_

"Hey Lea! Snap out of it!"

"Snap out of what?" I asked grumpily.

"WAKE UP!!!"

"Yeah, whatever," I said, laying my head down on the table.

The conversation resumed again, and this time I was able to join it without question.

"So guys, what are we going to do?" Mikey asked. Apparently, no one had any interesting (or useful) information on the Perkins.

"What else to do? Keep looking." I said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh yeah, like that's as easy as it sounds…"

"Well, I mean, there's bound to be _something_." I pressed.

Mikey sighed, and all was silent until…

"Lunchtime!" Chunk yelled savagely, like a war cry in the middle of a battlefield. I rolled my eyes. Someone really ought to teach him some manners. Not me, though…

Sure enough, it was 2 seconds after noon. I had to hand it to Chunk, who never missed a meal.

"Guys, what's to eat?" Mikey asked. I was surprised it wasn't Chunk's question.

"Ummmmmmmmm…"

"VERY appetizing." Mouth said sarcastically.

"Cool! How about a bit of 'ummmm' for everybody?"

"I think I'll pass."

"Good, Mikey. Can _you_ suggest anything better?"

Silence. "Chunk?"

"Ummm… peanut butter sandwiches?"

"Done," I said. Peanut butter sandwiches were the only type of food that I could whip up that would taste halfway decent.

I walked halfway to the kitchen, then realized that I should check how many sandwiches to make. I had known all these kids for years, but there would be no harm in making sure I knew the right number. I turned around and counted the number of people at the table.

_5 people- no, wait! Don't forget me! 6 people._

I turned around and walked into the kitchen to make the peanut butter sandwiches.

* * *

I know it's been awhile since I last updated, and this isn't a great chapter. It's mainly just to explain what's going on, how the goonies plan to bring Troy's dad down, etc. I am hoping to get the next chapter uploaded soon- ta ta till then! 


	4. Newspapers, Inventions, and Discoveries

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story except for Lea.

I am very sorry for the long wait- it's been over 2 weeks, I think. I was very busy, but I plan to keep the chapters rolling much more quickly now.

* * *

Chapter 4: Newspapers, Inventions, and Discoveries 

"All right, guys, let's get going!"

I sighed and gripped the sides of my chair. We were going to have to go to the library today to look through newspapers. There was nothing in any of our recent newspapers.

Everybody started getting up from their chairs, and I did the same. After reality finally hit me, I realized how hard, or even impossible, it could be to find something to use to denounce the Perkins', among the most reputable, not to mention richest, people in town. My hopes were pretty low.

"Hey Lea, what's the matter with you?"

"Nothing, I'm just… tired."

They seemed to buy it, which I was glad for.

"All right, come on, then!"

Being the last person out, I slammed the front door shut.

20 minutes later, we were in the library, hunched over newspapers. My eyes were straining to read the small print.

"Fire consumes Smith family house…" I didn't need that.

I skipped to the next page. No Perkins. I turned the page again. No Perkins.

I sighed. _There's nothing IN here, I'm just wasting my time! _I was staring at the obituaries. _Perkins isn't dead! I shouldn't have to read this; I'll just skip over it._

_Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. No. No. No. No. NO!!! This is useless! The guy is clean! If there were anything against him, it would have been found ages ago! Gosh, I just want to scream!_

"Hey guys, I think I found something!" Data piped up.

I dropped my newspaper. Or was I wrong?

Mikey and Mouth dropped the newspapers they were holding and moved to stand behind Data. Chunk and Stef were already sitting next to him.

_Wrong! Wrong! Wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong wrong WRONG!!! There IS something against him! We can save the Goon Docks again! Mikey's Dad will become mayor, and nothing'll happen to us! _I could barely conceal my excitement.

"Lea! Get over here!"

I jumped up and moved to the small crowd that had gathered around Data.

"See guys? See?"

I looked over Mikey's shoulder at the newspaper that Data was holding. It took me a moment to find what he was talking about.

Speeding tickets. Elgin Perkins.

Well, at least it was something. I seriously doubted it would work for our purpose, but at least we knew that he wasn't _completely_ a strict law-abiding citizen.

I glanced at my watch. 1:00 PM.

"Hey guys, let's go back to our house right now and discuss this over lunch. It's kind of late."

"Agreed."

"Okay."

"Sure."

"Yeah."

"Is it lunchtime?"

It had started raining about 10 minutes after everyone had returned to our house. Now, lunch was eaten, and the speeding ticket business was discussed. We had decided almost instantly that it wasn't enough, but it boosted our hopes. Well, it boosted mine, anyway.

Since it was raining, we decided not to go back to the library. Hence, everyone was trying to find ways of busting their boredom.

Stef, unfortunately, had left after we decided not to go back to the library. So I was the only girl here. That made me pretty bored.

Mikey was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine he had found on the kitchen table. Chunk was in the kitchen, as always. Data was working on an invention. Mouth appeared to be sleeping. You never know with him. And I was staring out the window, watching the rain fall, incredibly bored and restless.

"Hey Lea, what'cha doing?"

"Trying to decide which is more boring- watching rain fall or watching paint dry on a wall," I said sarcastically.

Mouth gave up trying to get me to play poker with him, and fell asleep again.

I sighed. _Brothers._

This did not help my boredom problem. If possible, it made me feel more melancholy than before.

Presently, I became so bored it was nearly killing me. I looked around the room. Nothing had changed. I was _dying_ to talk to someone. I walked over to Mikey.

"Hi, Mikey."

"What?" He asked snappishly.

"Nothing." I said, instantly changing my mind about talking to him.

I looked around the room once again. Mouth was sleeping. If I woke him up, he would probably be as friendly as Mikey.

Chunk was in the kitchen. He would be eager to talk, but food was not one of my favorite subjects.

That left one person. My eyes wandered over to Data. He seemed to have some problem with his invention. I walked over to him.

"Hi Data, what is that?"

"I'm trying to fix my bully blinders."

"Hmmm. Are you trying to make the batteries last longer?"

"Yeah. They last too short."

"What is it for?" I didn't ask about the batteries. Science was stuff that I couldn't comprehend in a million years.

"Well, one time I was walking home, and these 2 big guys stopped me and asked for my money. So I took out my bully blinders, and at first they fell down. Then they turned around and ran away."

It suddenly occurred to me how resourceful Data was. His inventions were incredibly useful. NO ONE likes a bully.

I talked to Data for a few more minutes, then he went back to fixing his bully blinders. I decided to wake Mouth up and play a few games of poker with him.

That didn't go too well, because he fell asleep again after the first game.

The hours passed slowly. Very, very slowly. I groggily wondered if my watch had stopped.

_I was searching through newspapers again, but this time alone._

_It must've been really late, because I was tired. I didn't know what day it was, what time it was, or why I was in the library in the first place. If someone had asked me my name, I probably wouldn't have been able to answer._

_I pulled some newspapers out of a box that said, 'Astoria 1966' I looked at the headlines of some of the newspapers._

_" Elgin Perkins Arrested for Crime."_

_This was it! This was what I was looking for!_

_"Perkins, a land developer, was caught yesterday..."_

CRASH!!!

I jolted and opened my eyes. A huge bolt of lightning flashed across the sky.

It was still pouring outside. And even worse, the dream about finally finding evidence against Perkins had been false. Or was it?

I stopped in mid-sigh when I looked around me. Mikey was lying on the couch. Mouth was lying with his back against the side of the couch. Data was lying with his back against the wall, much in the same fashion as Mouth. Chunk was sprawled across the floor.

They were all asleep.

I found it kind of scary, how they were all just... asleep like that.

_What WAS that dream? Was it true? IS there something against him? Was it in that newspaper? That box... _I thought hard to remember the label on that box.

_Astoria__, 1960... Astoria, 196-_

_Astoria__ 1966!_

I was trying hard not to get my hopes up. It was a dream. Dreams are usually not real.

But it could've been. And nevertheless, I'm not going to leave any stone unturned.

I looked at my watch. I was barely able to distinguish the hands. It was dark in the room.

I moved closer to the window. 5:15. You'd never believe it, the color the sky is right now.

I relaxed, and time once again became a hazy existence.

* * *

Again, I am sorry for the long wait and plan to update a lot more quickly now. I will get the next one up soon. :) Please R and R! 


	5. Uneventful At The Library

Be forewarned: this chapter is short.

Disclaimer: I don't own the goonies. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Uneventful at the Library 

I could barely conceal my excitement. Today was Wednesday. None of us had homework, and it was a pretty decent day to go to the library.

Well, more than just decent, apparently.

We were on our way right now, and I could not get the newspaper article off my mind.

By the time we had arrived, I was already deep in thought.

_Astoria, 1966… Astoria, 1966… Which month was it? Which issue? _My mind lingered on that thought. The truth was, I didn't know. The dream hadn't told me. _Well, I guess I'll just have to look through them all._

I instantly started looking for the box that I hadn't been able to get out of my mind lately. _Astoria 1966… Astoria 1966…_

My eyes fell upon the box, on a higher shelf with the earlier records.

I pulled over a stool and grabbed the box, being careful not to drop it as I stepped down.

When I was sitting at the table again, I gingerly pulled some newspapers out of the box. Who knew when these papers would fall apart when you least expected them to?

I glanced at the newspaper on the top of the pile. The headline was something about a long-lost ancestor of some famous person. The publishing date… was Thursday, January 6th.

I had forgotten that this was a weekly newspaper. _So I had to scour through, what, 52 newspapers! Holy cow! Was it even worth it? There's still a large chance that my dream was incorrect…_

_Well, I can't leave any stone unturned. But I should probably do this on my own time. _I pictured myself in the library, near-midnight, sluggish, senseless, like in the dream.

I sighed and picked up the January 6th newspaper and started reading it from cover to cover.

"Guys, don't you think we should be heading back? It's 6:00."

I sighed. I had not even made it out of the Februarys.

_I WOULD have to do this stuff on my own time._

I decided to come back to the library on Friday this week, and possibly Thursday, depending on the amount of homework that I had. For now, I followed the boys out of the library.

* * *

Once again, I am sorry that this is so short. I am uploading this with another chapter. The next chapter will make up for it. I hope. Please review! 


	6. Inedible Treats and Unentertaining Enter

I am posting this along with my other, shorter chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the goonies, the song 'Prisoners of Love,' or the name Mel Brooks. ;)

* * *

Chapter 6: Inedible Treats and Unentertaining Entertainment 

I waltzed into the library at 3:15 on Thursday. My joy at having no homework was dampened by this seemingly never-ending task.

I was going to spend a lot of time alone in here over the next few days. I didn't want to bother the guys on something that I was unsure about. The election wasn't getting any further away.

Grabbing the _1966_box, I sat down at one of the tables and began reading.

I read at a rate of about 1 month every 2 hours. _At least the weekend was coming up. I'll be in the library all day Saturday and Sunday. What fun._

No Elgin Perkins. Now I had only one newspaper to go until April. And it was 5:31.

I had to be home by 6 for dinner. I probably didn't have time to start another newspaper.

_Okay, still not very far. But I can definitely get this done over the weekend. I'll have almost limitless time on Saturday, and a fair-sized amount of time for Sunday, too._

I rushed into the front door at 6:05. Chances are, I got caught up in that last newspaper and left the library too late. Now my main worry was that dinner might be cold.

It seemed awfully quiet here. I called Mouth's name twice. No answer.

"Mom! Dad!"

No answer.

I sighed and threw my stuff on the nearest chair. I hadn't made any stops between the school and the library.

Now what was I going to do?

The phone rang in the kitchen, and I ran to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" It was Mouth.

I rolled my eyes. _Uh, you're calling the house phone. Obviously…_

"Um, where else would I be answering the HOME phone?"

He sighed. "Where _were_ you?"

"I was at the library. Why aren't Mom and Dad home?"

"Dad had a business meeting to go to and Mom went with him. Don't you remember ANYTHING?"

I mentally kicked myself. They had told Mouth and I that this morning! How could have I forgotten?

And come to think of it, I forgot to tell them I would be at the library.

What was WRONG with me?

_Oh, well. At least I forgot to tell Mom and Dad that I wouldn't be home on a day that THEY wouldn't be home. That would save me a lot of trouble. And possibly a weekend of punishment._

"Uh, Lea?"

"Yeah?"

"Still there?"

"Well… obviously."

He sighed again. "If Mom and Dad get home, tell them I'm at Mikey's house…"

CRASH!

"Oh, shit!"

"What was that?" I asked, concerned.

He didn't answer.

"Oh my god, Chunk, you IDIOT!" I heard Mouth shout.

"What? What happened? Hello?"

I heard shouts and swear words on the other line, but no one answered me.

I sighed and hung up.

Curiosity, suspense, anxiety, and concern bubbled inside of me. What _had_ happened at Mikey's house? Whatever the explosion was, it was pretty loud.

I just had to find out.

I grabbed a post it note and quickly scribbled…

Mom, Dad, me and Mouth at Mikey's house. Don't know exactly how long.

Lea

I rushed out the back door, stuck the note to the front of the door where my parents would surely see it, then took off at a brisk pace to Mikey's house.

I arrived within minutes. I opened the front door, and examined the scene before me.

Nobody had to tell me what happened.

Chocolate cake was everywhere, including on the rug and furniture. There stood a very pissed off Mikey and Mouth, an exasperated Data, and a sheepish guilty-looking Chunk, immediately identifying him as the culprit. They were cleaning as thoroughly as possible.

Yes, nobody had to tell me what happened.

But I was so curious as to _how _it happened it was nearly killing me.

The door shut behind me. Everybody looked up.

"Ah, just what we need, more company." Mikey said sulkily.

"What…"

Mouth glared at me. I took one good look at his face and decided that now was not the best time for explanations.

"Um, do you need a little help, guys?"

"Obviously," Mouth said, putting major stress on every syllable. I could tell that he was really pissed.

I made a mental note to pull Chunk aside and explain an important, unspoken rule: It's funny when Mouth is pissed off… until he's pissed off at you.

But he probably knows that now, from this experience.

I scrubbed hard at the dark spots on the carpet and wondered exasperatingly how I would ever get chocolate off of the furniture.

The TV was switched on, and blaring at full volume. Some show was on that was EXTREMELY annoying. I was trying not to listen, but it was kind of hard _not_ to.

"_Prisoners of love_

_Blue skies above_

_Can't keep our hearts in jail!"_

I sighed. They have GOT to be kidding me. Even Mel Brooks didn't go as far as to take that song seriously. Who in their right mind would ever take it seriously?

I scrubbed hard, putting my whole mind into the work, trying to block out what had to be the corniest show of all time.

The song 'Prisoners of Love,' kept popping into my head, so I must've not been so successful.

"Commercial break!"

I sighed with relief. I wasn't sure I could take that torturous song for much longer.

I heard ads for videocassettes, records, clothing, and a bunch of other things. I kept working, glancing up a few times to check out the record albums.

I had to get this rug done. _Nothing_ would slow my pace.

"Be smart. Vote for Perkins in the upcoming election."

_WHAT?!!!_ My head shot up.

There he was, his smug, lazy, condescending face.

It took most of my self control to stop myself from tipping the TV over the table and breaking it. Needless to say, breaking your best friend's TV is NOT a way to get on their good side.

Especially considering that Mikey was not really on anyone's good side right now. Until we got the mess cleaned up, at least.

"The election is at the beginning of next month.

_Oh my gosh! I had forgotten all about the date of the election! That only gives us a little less than 3 weeks!_

I_had _to get done with these papers over the weekend. We _had_ to pick up the pace.

_What if…_

_No! Not 'what if.' You WILL find something, and Mr. Walsh WILL win the election._

I cleared my mind of all doubt, and tried to calculate how long I would have to be in the library.

_April, 2 hours, May, 4, June, 6, July, 8, August, 10, September, 12, October, 14, November, 16, December, 18._

A thought suddenly occurred to me.

It wasn't definite that the newspaper I was looking for would be the last week in December. It wasn't even too likely! I probably_wouldn't_ have to read for 18 hours!

Of course, assuming that Elgin Perkins _was _in a 1966 newspaper.

_So I have to go to the library Friday immediately after school, as soon as the library opens on Saturday, and…_

_Wait._

_The library isn't open on Sunday! Damn it._

_Saturday 9 to 5… that would be 8 hours… Friday for 4 hours… that would be ending around 7:15 on Friday. Well, 8:15. I should leave an hour, just in case._

_Om Saturday, I'll go to the library at 9 with the guys and just not leave with them._

_That would work._

I had my weekend all planned out. Well, _almost_ all planned out.

* * *

Hope this makes up for my shorter chapter. Please review! 


	7. Assistance With 1966

I'm sorry- I know it's been almost a month since I've last updated. No, I did not forget about the story, but it's getting really rocky for me and I keep getting writers block. This story is almost at an end, though.

* * *

Chapter 7: Assistance with 1966 

I sank down in my chair at the library.

Mouth had finally taken the liberty to explain the chocolate cake dilemma to me. Apparently, Chunk had simply tripped over something and let the cake go flying. Whether it was merely hard to find or just not there, Chunk's obstacle was not recovered.

Today was Saturday, and I was honestly ready to swear off fine print for the rest of my life. Friday had been just as uneventful as Thursday, minus the chaos of the chocolate cake issue. My hopes were even lower than my morale.

Everybody was here reading newspapers. All six of us.

By now, our combined work had seen the past 10 years of major and minor events in Astoria.

Everybody else was reading newspapers from 1974.

I was still stuck in 1966.

I was reading the second newspaper in April, and was suddenly aware of the fact that Mikey was reading over my shoulder.

"Ummm, is there a problem?"

"Why are you reading in 1966?"

"Long story."

"Why?"

"Ummm, I kind of had a… suspicion that something happened in 1966." Long story simply made short. Way to go, Lea!

"Pfft. Give me a break."

Short story makes no sense.

Time to make short story long again.

"Well, okay. This is going to sound really stupid. I had a dream that I would find something in 1966."

"And… why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I wasn't sure of anything. Why get you guys to waste your time on something that is most likely untrue?"

"Well, we get more work done together. It would take you 2 full days to cover a year; we could get it done in 4 hours."

I smacked myself in the head. The sound resonated around the walls of the building, provoking the librarians. _We could've gotten this done with the work of an extra day! How could I not think of that?_

_So, 7 hours WASTED! Stupid, stupid, stupid…_

"Well, then, now what?" I snapped. _Great. Fantastic. __Brilliant!_

"Why don't you finish up April since you've already started that month- and do May- and we'll do the rest?"

That was more than a plan.

"Thank you!" I said, relieved.

"Uhhh, how long were you working on this, anyway?"

"Thursday and Friday after school. Well, Wednesday, too, but that was with you guys…"

"So THAT'S where you were at 6 o'clock yesterday. God, Lea, do you think at all?" Mouth piped up.

I glared at him. "Thanks, Mouth."

"Anytime." He smirked brightly, pulling out his comb.

I dove back into the 2nd week of April, 1966- slightly uplifted by the knowledge that I would be soon be done with 1966- today.

* * *

I was done with April, FINALLY, and so happy I could do a victory dance right here right now. But I had to read 1 more month. And the sooner I got done, the better. 

I grabbed a newspaper, slightly before someone spoke.

"Guys, I might have something," Stef said quietly.

* * *

Thanks for reading and I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. 


	8. Surprising Discovery

Gah. Where did all the time go? I thank everyone for being really patient, and I am finishing this story before I update to ensure that I don't get off track yet AGAIN. Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed! I hope you enjoyed the story!

Note: In the last chapter, Data was originally home sick, but I am going to edit that out of last chapter to make things... a lot less complicated. You'll see what I mean when you read this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 8: Surprising Discovery

I very nearly dropped the newspaper I was holding.

Everybody rushed behind her to take a look.

Stef was pointing at a tiny article. It was so small that a person could have easily overlooked it. There was a picture of a man with a piece of machinery that looked instantly familiar.

This machine was famous in Astoria. Everybody around this town knew what it was. Elgin Perkins had become famous for inventing it. It was his start; he had become rich by it. This machine had gotten him all sorts of promotions in his jobs. It had gotten him to his current position- ruler of the city of Astoria.

Except the man in the picture was not Elgin Perkins.

I grinned. "Great job, Stef."

She nodded.

It suddenly occurred to me how quiet Stef had been through this whole newspaper ordeal. Was it her family? Was it Andy?

I pushed the thought away as everybody further studied the article.

"Hey wait, where's the name?"

I stared at the article. There was a name, but it was so small and faded that I could not make it out.

Mikey took the paper and walked away. A few minutes later, he returned with a copy.

I looked at the newspaper again. I could make out a 'Clarence' and then a 'F-i-s' but nothing else.

"Guys, I can make out the name 'Clarence,' and the first 3 letters of his last name, 'F-i-s. He shouldn't be that hard to find. Does his name ring a bell to any of you guys?"

"No, why should it? The article said that he lived out in the country. He might have not even lived in Astoria.

"True. But it had to have been near Astoria, otherwise the newspaper wouldn't have printed it. I can show it to my Dad and ask…"

"No! This is our thing. We can't get our parents involved."

I sighed. "Yeah, I guess. But how are we going to figure out who this guy is?"

Suddenly I got an idea. "None of you guys would happen to have a magnifying glass on you, would you?" I asked.

Data rummaged around in the pockets of his trench coat, then handed me one.

I beamed. How lucky can I get? "Thanks, Data!"

Mikey shoved the copy towards me.

"No no no, I need the original newspaper." I pulled out the volume and turned to the correct date- September 8th 1966. I grinned in spite of myself. Who would've guessed that my dream was correct?

I took the magnifying glass and held it a few inches from the print. F-i-s…

"h," I said aloud.

I squinted at the print for a few seconds, and distinguished the next letter to be a very worn 'e.'

For the next few minutes, I strained my eyes on what had to be the last letter.

"Hey Lea? Anything yet?"

I waved Chunk away.

After my eyes started hurting, I decided that there was no way I would find the last letter.

I turned around. "Guys, I can't quite make out the whole name. F-i-s-h-e… It's probably Fisher."

"Clarence Fisher…" Mikey mused.

"Hey, I think I've heard of him!" Data piped up.

I gawked at him.

"I remember Dad telling me about this inventor guy, he was really poor and no one would give him a job…"

"Because he was cheated," I seethed.

"Guys, do you think there's any way to talk to him?" Mikey asked.

"Why?"

"Because if he can go public about this, and we have the newspaper as proof, Perkins'll be in the bag!" I said slowly, the intention of Mikey's idea dawning on me.

"In the joint." Chunk corrected.

I rolled my eyes. "You know what I mean."

"But how could we contact him…" Mikey mused.

"Well," I said with mock enthusiasm, "we can start with the phone book."

Everybody groaned.

We decided to go to Mikey's house, so we had the attic as a back-up source if the phone book turned out to be a failure. Flipping through the pages of the phone book, I saw that there were several 'Fisher' families in Astoria. Avery, Adam…

Clarence.

Clarence Fisher.

For a second, I was so excited I couldn't speak. And when I could speak, I could only muster a whisper.

"Guys."

Apparently they didn't even hear me, my voice was so low.

I spoke more loudly. "Guys."

When everybody looked at me I gestured toward the phone book.

"Clarence Fisher?" He's actually in the phone book?"

"Thankfully." I said, relieved. "Well, who's gonna call him?"


	9. Kiddies, Girlies, and Pirates' Huzzahs

Yay- new chapter! I actually almost cheered when I wrote this at school- told my friend that and she looked at me like I was psycho- LOL!

Oh, and I don't own the Goonies, or Pirates of The Carribbean! (triple smirk)

* * *

Chapter 9- Kiddies, Girlies, and Pirates' Huzzahs 

"I'll call." Mouth offered.

"No!" Everybody shouted simultaneously.

"What?" He asked, smirking.

"You know perfectly well what." I snapped. "After _all_ this work, we want someone just a little more _tactful_ for the job."

He looked blankly at me. "What?"

I shot him a skeptical look. "One word. Rosalita."

Everyone sniggered at the memory.

"Uh, um…" Mouth couldn't say one word in defense of himself.

Almost immediately afterward, we decided on Mikey. Out of all of us, Mikey was the most diplomatic.

Everyone watched intently as Mikey dialed the number. When his eyes lit up, I released a small sigh of relief. He had reached the right person.

Mikey nodded and muttered a few times, and shot several weird glances in my direction. I was totally oblivious to the meaning of them. Maybe he didn't understand what the guy was saying and taking out all his frustration on me. Either way, it was slightly unsettling…

"Hold on a second," Mikey lowered the phone. "Lea, stop trying to bore a hole in the universe!" He hissed.

I blinked.

"Stop staring at him, you moron." Mouth cried. A hand entered my vision. I jumped, startled. "You're making him lose his concentration!"

I turned around and looked at something on the opposite side of the room. My gaze lingered and fell on the statue of David sitting on the coffee table in the front room. He looked so stupid with his… erm… unmentionable-body-part-for-a-boy glued on upside-down that I almost burst into giggles. My gaze switching seemingly every 5 seconds to something else, I couldn't hold back my curiosity any longer. I slipped behind everybody and crept up the stairs to listen on the upstairs extension.

"Mr. Fisher," Mikey's voice spoke over the receiver, "our families and probably most families from the Goon Docks will be on your side. Plus, the newspaper article is practically proof! If they think it's phony, they can just look at the original volume."

"Son, it isn't that simple." The voice of an old man cut across him. "When I invented it 19 years ago, Elgin somehow got word of it. He came into my home, stole my idea, and threatened to have my family thrown out of Astoria. This was before he was in such a position of power to do so himself, but he had his contacts. Oh, Elgin Perkins always got his way. And no, I don't want to take credit. Not now. I'm happy to say that our family is doing just fine right now, and I certainly don't need any money. Why not leave well enough alone? If I stay quiet, nobody gets hurt."

Silence. Mikey wasn't saying anything. He had reached a dead end.

I panicked immediately. Not after all this work! We can't lose now! What about the Goon Docks? What about our families? What of Astoria?

"Mr. Fisher, that's not true. Elgin Perkins is running for mayor. He hates the Goon Docks to the bottom of his heart. He could get us all kicked out, destroy that part of town, use it as an extension of his Country Club…" I gritted my teeth. Who knows? Oh, the possibilities…

Silence. We had turned the tables on him. It was a risk we had to take- hopefully he realized that now.

"Lea?" Mikey asked incredulously?

"And who is this, Girly?"

"I'm one of Mikey's friends." I replied simply, snickering inwardly at the man's nicknames.

Mr. Fisher sighed. "All right, kiddies. Discuss this with your parents, anybody in the Goon Docks, anybody who will fight with us. And then call me again."

The line clicked. I hung up the phone.

Whoops and cheers erupted from directly behind me.

I whirled around.

Mouth and Data were huddled around the phone on either side of me. How could I not have seen them there?

"Way to go, Lea!" Mouth cheered.

"Yeah Lea!" Data shouted.

I grinned and gave them both high-fives, then all 3 of us ran downstairs, me right on the tail of Data and Mouth.

Downstairs, Mikey looked absolutely, thoroughly, wholly relieved, and was inattentive to the questions that Chunk was hurling at him. Stef was just standing there, not doing anything, cheering or anything. I stared at her, concerned. Something had to be wrong. I decided to ask her about it later in private, not wanting to embarrass her in front of everybody else.

"Oh yeah, Lea, thanks. I was pretty much at the end of the line there." Mikey muttered, grinning.

"Well guys, let's all go home and wait for our parents," I said enthusiastically, swinging my bag over my shoulder and beckoning to Mouth. "Come on!"

On the way out, we chanted and pumped our fists in the air. "Long live Astoria!" yelled Mouth.

"Huzzah!" I contributed.

"Long live Astoria!"

"Huzzah!"

"LONG LIVE ASTORIA!" Everyone screamed.

"HUZZAH!!!" I cheered loudly, waving my fist around in the air.

Now I looked at everybody and noticed the strange looks they were giving me. "Uh, Lea, sorry to burst your bubble, but where did you get… Huzzah?" Mikey asked doubtfully.

"A pirate novel." I beamed brightly. "When Governor Swann and his men where cheering after defeating those undead pirates."

I smirked, and we all shouted in unison, "HUZZAH!"

I tried unsuccessfully to do a back flip over Mikey's couch. One-Eyed Willy would have been proud of us right now.

We were so loud that we didn't hear the front door of the house slam shut.

* * *

Oooo, cliffhanger DUN DUN DUN DUN! But I promise this is the last one. I am officially done with this story, and the last 2 chapters will be up tomorrow. I guarantee this. 


	10. Who's At The Door?

Chapter 11 will be added later tonight. Enjoy!

* * *

10: Who's At The Door?

"Kids, kids, settle down please, I have a bit of a headache today." Mr. Walsh stood at the door, looking absolutely worn out. _Must've had a bad day at work,_ I thought.

At the sight of him, everybody started talking at once. After a good deal of shushing, Mikey finally addressed his dad.

"How's the campaigning going, Dad?"

"Not too good, son." Mr. Walsh sighed. "Not too good at all."

"Well, we have something that might…"

"Shhh!" We all looked at Mikey, astonished. Why did he want us to hold back the news that would put the election right in the palm of our hand?

If it was _'We can't tell our parents! This is our thing…'_ My eyes narrowed and squinted at Mikey.

He was making frantic gestures and mouthing, "Not now!"

I sighed. Mikey would sure have to explain himself about this one.

When Mr. Walsh went upstairs to rest, we all turned on Mikey at once.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Who are we going to tell?"

"Mikey!"

"No!" Mikey said. "My dad won't approve of something like that; he'll call it cheating and won't let us use it!"

"What? But this isn't cheating! Perkins is the one who's…"

"I KNOW. But Dad isn't going to be too hot about this. We need to tell the rest of Astoria, and THEN we can tell him."

I sighed. "Fair enough."

Mouth and I walked out the front door to go to our house, followed by Data, Chunk, and Stef who would go home to tell their folks. Then, I guessed, we were going to meet up and form some committee in the Goon Docks, and then show them the evidence.

* * *

By evening of that day, we had split up on our bicycles and rounded up everyone in the Goon Docks and chosen someone to go to the police with the evidence. Needless to say, we weren't going to send the very incredible Chunk to the police ever again. This time, we needed an even better diplomat than Mikey. We designated Tabitha Edge- her dad was a cop- to show her father the evidence. 

Now we were at the park- our meeting place- waiting for her to come back with news. Among us were many of our classmates from school. Since it was so crowded, I decided to take the opportunity to ask Stef about her problem.

"Stef, you've been awfully quiet lately. Is there anything wrong?"

"Andy's being distant. She broke up with Brand a few weeks ago and now she's not even talking to me."

That shocked me. It was totally out of the blue. "I'm sorry," I said lamely.

She sighed.

"Umm, is she… by any chance… going out with Troy?"

"I really don't know," she said in a tone in which every fiber suggested finality.

I chatted with a couple of schoolmates for a little while, then found myself conversing with Chunk on the subject of ice cream when I saw Tabitha coming back. I quickly scrambled up from my seat and ran to meet her.

Her face was sporting a frown. What could that mean?

"Tabitha! What happened?"

Her face cracked into a grin. "He's looking into it even as we speak. Never liked the guy."

I sighed with relief.

"Guys," Tabitha raised her voice. "My Dad's at the library right now. Checking the article, just making sure it's not phony and all that crap."

Cheers filled the air.

* * *

One day later, the authenticity of the article was confirmed and Elgin Perkins and Clarence Fisher were taken in separately for questioning. Elgin Perkins would be removed from the upcoming election at the very least. You have no idea how happy that made me, not to mention the others. But there still was an election to worry about, and also new candidates. 

We apparently didn't need to worry, because the town's admiration of Mr. Walsh, though not without help from the publicity of our little detour last fall, earned him the popular vote. Elgin Perkins was arrested. His family bailed him out of jail after he was there for a few hours, but his standing in this town is never going to be the same. He was demoted in his job immediately upon returning from jail, and his Country Club is getting fewer customers by the day.

Today we were throwing a huge bash at Mikey's house and having the time of our lives. We were right in the middle of a phenomenal dinner that Mrs. Walsh and Rosalita made, helped by Chunk and hindered by Mouth, when Brand and Andy burst in the front door, holding hands. Despite the bruising and busted nose, Brand's face wore a huge grin.

"My goodness, Brand, what happened to you?" Mrs. Walsh asked with concern.

"I just beat the crap out of Troy." His grin widened.

Mr. Walsh looked unhappy, but when I looked closer, I thought I saw a trace of satisfaction in his face. Nevertheless, Brand received a light reprimand, but was not punished further due to the celebration.

* * *

Hey, thanks for reading- it's not quite over yet! There's one more chapter- the epilogue. Please review and tell me what you think! 


	11. Epilogue

Oh my gosh, my first fan fiction! Done! sobs hysterically Well, this is the end of the line for this story. I hope you enjoyed it. A big thanks to everyone who reviewed and also for being very patient with me, as we all know I am not the fastest updater in the world.

* * *

"So Mikey, how does it feel to be the mayor's son, eh?" Mouth asked, in the middle of a heated card game with yours truly.

"… Different," was all Mikey could say.

Just then, Brand pulled in the driveway with his new car. He had finally gotten his license. Which was great, because now we could pester him for a ride anytime we wanted. Even Mouth, whom he hated. But Brand would do anything for anyone to show off those new driving skills. Oh, and he and Andy had gotten back together. Apparently, Troy had convinced Brand that he and Andy had been cheating on him. When Andy tried to tell him otherwise, (the TRUTH, I might add) he didn't believe her. So, in a nutshell, they broke up, and Andy didn't want anything to do with the rest of us because she thought Brand would be talking trash about her to us. Andy apologized to Stef, and it's all good now. Stef is being her old self. Though her constant bickering with Mouth is getting slightly annoying in the least…

Mr. Fisher had taught Data a thing or two about inventing, and Data's inventions were becoming a lot more successful and useful.

I stole a cracker from the plate Chunk carried out of the kitchen and concentrated on winning this poker game. Finding only a pair among my cards, I folded my hand and let Mouth wallow in self-pity while I pulled out a book to read.

"I'm hungry!" Chunk complained.

Normally, I would've told him to shut up, but I had quite a different thought up my sleeve. "Let's go eat at the Lighthouse Lounge." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, GREAT idea. I would just love to see those lovely Fratellis again." Mikey rolled his eyes.

"And you, Mouth? Didn't you want a bottle of Fettucini, 1981?"

"But the only thing they serve in that place is tongue." Mouth sighed dramatically.

I laughed lightly. What great ways to reminisce about our old adventures. It was now that I noticed a subtle similarity in our major adventures. The search for One-Eyed Willy began in Mikey's attic. This task- catching Elgin Perkins at crime- began in the ice cream parlor- food- Chunk's greatest interest. And then the same search pivoted on an invention- Data's forte. Maybe the next adventure will be stuck up a water pipe or drained down a sink. Who knows where our next adventure will begin?

* * *

And now- to do something I haven't done in months- watch The Goonies! 


End file.
